French Patent Specification no. 1,022,823 discloses a loom which consists of a loom part and a Carriage. The loom part substantially includes the main drive, the shaft drive and the guides for the heald frames while the carriage substantially includes the warp beam and the Warp Stop motion and the heald frames. The carriage is equipped with a spooled warp beam outside the weaving room, the warp threads of which are drawn into the warp stop motion, the heald frames and the reed. The carriage equipped in this manner is coupled to the loom part, whereby the heald frames are further inserted into the shaft guides and coupled to the shaft drive. In this way a rapid fabric change may occur and an empty warp beam can be replaced by a full Warp beam.
However in this case the fact that in addition roughly half a loom has to be made available in order to perform a fabric or a warp beam change has proved to be a disadvantage. This is associated with considerable costs, because normally a majority of such carriages with corresponding fabrics or with a full warp beam have to be prepared and placed in readiness.